


It Showers

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short scene in Joe's bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Written on The Highlander 100 - Challenge 159: Wet - 'It showers'

“Damn, there is the real Great Flood outside!” cried Amanda, bursting in the Joe’s. She was wet to the skin, frozen and angry. She threw her umbrella and came to the bar.

“Grog? Mulled wine?” asked Joe soothingly. “Or?..”

“Whisky. Without ice, please.”

“A mug of chilled beer, Joe” said Methos. “What?” he looked at Amanda with an innocent smile. She shuddered. “You know, the Great Flood was much worse.”

“Well, and you, great survivor, surely jumped on the Noah's Ark?” Amanda asked crossly.

“Oh, no, he didn’t call me.” Methos said. “I just waited till the water rushed back.”


End file.
